


Ransome the boy

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby nandos niall, Bobby is mean, Bottom Niall, Harry louis liam zayn kidnappers, Innocent Niall, Kidnapped Niall, Leader Harry, Louis right hand man, M/M, Mafia Louis, Mafia liam, Mafia zayn, Narry - Freeform, Narry relationship, Niall-centric, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, They cant be that important if ive forgotten them, Top Harry, What did i miss?, Zayn dies, ah well, bit of Violence, mafia Harry, mainly narry, niall and harry - Freeform, niall is adorable, not sure what else, ziall, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Prompt -Hello not sure if your still accepting prompts (I'm kinda late)but I was wondering if you could do a Narry where Harry is the leader of a powerful British Mafia and wants revenge on one of the biggest Irish Mafia leaders Bobby Horan so he tries to steal from Bobby but as he and his men are in Bobby's Mansion Harry sees Niall's sleeping form. And well out of curiosity goes and sees who's sleeping and as soon as he sees Niall he kidnaps him.-Absolutely love this idea !!P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittytheGamer293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytheGamer293/gifts), [Hope this was okay!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hope+this+was+okay%21).



> Hope this was okay!
> 
> Please leave feedback! Or suggestions!

Harry pov

I knock politely on the door. I see a shadow move on the other side, the door opens slightly before the maid tries to slam it shut. I put my foot in the way and push the door open.

"Not wise" I smile, far from friendly. "I expect Mr horan in the dining room with in 15 minutes or I start detaching limbs." I say casually, before walking down the halls, Louis, Liam and Zayn follow.

"If you see anything valuable take it" I say, walking into one of the bedrooms and look through the draws.

On the third bedroom I have a diamond ring, three full pandora bracelets, keys to a Mercedes and a limited edition harry Potter book set that will do nicely for liams birthday.

I enter the 4th room and head to the wardrobe, I don't see much other than Supras and vans. But - size 4? Never fit me. I leave them and head to the dressing table. I'm looking for anything other than clothes but come up blank.

I hear 3 gun shots and follow the sound.

I arrive in the dining room to see zayn on the floor, bullet hole trough his heart, bobby on the floor, bullet hole in his foot and arm. Louis and liam pointing guns at him, standing over zayn. I remind myself to talk to liam. Him and Zayn were close. But it comes with the job. You don't cry. You don't apologise. You don't show remorse. They show weakness and weakness is your opponents advantage.

"We didn't kill him, thought you'd want him to suffer." Louis laughs.

"So. Bobby. You, steal my £50,000 shipment of guns and weapons, shoot one of my men, and expect what? To live? To not have to pay? Well, you don't have to worry about living, I have no intentions of killing you. Wouldn't give you the privilege of no pain. Instead, ill leave you to look over your shoulder. Wondering. Where I am? When will I collect what's due? When will you be safe again? Until eventually you'll probably kill yourself out of fear or anxiety or end up in an asylum for being loopy." I end my speech and head over to the liquor cupboard. I hand louis and liam a can of Guinness and get myself one.

Louis and liam finish looking for valuables will I 'keep bobby company'. "You'll want to disinfectant those" I say, having a swig of beer, I tip the can slightly so the beer pours onto the bullet whole in his foot, he flinches and tries to move his foot.

"Harry?" I look up as liam covers me I follow louis.  
We head into one of the rooms, the one with the supras, and I see a figure sleeping under a duvet. 

"Shoot it" I grunt walking away.  
"He's fit" Louis grins.  
"Well fuck him then shoot him"  
"He's bobbys boy" That's interests me. I look over at the bed and see a small boy. 15? Sleeping, he cuddled into his pillow. He is rather fit. Innocent. Blonde. Pale face. Bit of baby fat.

"Bring him"

Louis grins before dragging the boy out of bed and onto the floor. He screams, he kicks, he cries but in the end, Louis hits him in the side of the head with the gun. He flops.

"Fuck he was annoying me"  
"You wanted him" I laugh, I pickk up the boy and sling him over one shoulder before walking out to see liam. Bobby has a visibly broken hand but I just laugh.

"Niall? What are you- No. You're not taking him. Not my boy. Anything. Harry. Anything but not him"

"You have 24 hours to get me 50 grand. Not a penny less. Other wise blondie finds out what it's like to have 3 different 10 inch dicks up his arse, one after the other. If it gets to 36 hours he finds out what two broken arms feel like. At 60 hours, he finds out what it's like for the world to see naked sexual pictures of you. Get the idea. The longer I have to wait, the worse blondie gets punished."

"Could even make him wear nappies" Louis smirks "imagine his horror when the English Mafia boss has to change his shity nappy"

 

"24 hours" I laugh, walking out carrying niall. Louis is in tow with liam carrying zayn.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pov

I dump blondie in the back seat of the car, sat next to me but opsite liam and zayn. Louis drives. Liam was supposed to drive but I could see him holding his emotions in check, I handed louis the keys.

Liam puts zayns seat belt on then his own. I put mine on. After going around 3 corners with louis driving, I put a seat belt on niall to stop him falling into me.

"Liam? We'll give him a proper send off, I promise you that. And we'll make Horan pay I promise" I say loud enough for louis to feel included in the conversation. 

I call callum and Michael to get them prepared for the body and we leave zayn in their capable hands. They prep the body and make sure he looks his best for the funeral. It's good having people on the inside, they don't ask questions. Like 'whys there a bullet hole in his chest'.

They can sort out the funeral and all the arrangements, just text me the date, time and location.

 

Ashton and Luke meet us at the funeral parlour so I tell liam to stay and sort out the details and bring those two with me.

"Who's the kid" luke asks  
"Horan's son" I reply, rubbing my head.

We arrive at my home (mansion) and I head in with the other 3. I get to the door before going back for the kid.

I dump him in a sitting position on the sofa before telling Ashton to make him wake up.

"I can't just-" he gets a look "Okay, it depends how hard you hit him"  
"Lou hit him" I shrug

He tries smelling salts, chocolate, shaking him and loud music before I snap.

 

I grab the ice tray from the freezer and trow the contents at him. The majority hit his face but they land on his crotch. 

"M up da" he jolts up.  
"I'm not your dad. Pick up every cube of ice before its melts. Ice in the tray then tip it down the sink." I snarl at him.

I leave the room and sigh. He looked so confused and scared. He's only a kid it's not his fault. It's his dad's. But I can't show remorse. 

I make a tea and head back in to see him on his knees picking up the ice. He has tears staining his cheeks and I see a bruise forming on his left eye.

"Wh-where's d sink" he stutters.  
"Kitchen." I grunt heading to the kitchen, I forgot the sugar in my tea. I head back when he doesn't follow "come on then" I snap.

He picks up the tray, struggling now half of the ice has melted. But does follow. He can't pick the tray high enough for the sink but it's amusing watching him try. I pick up the tray for him at tip it out, then put it back in the freezer. 

 

"S'cuse me?"  
"What?" I grunt  
"Wha ave I done. W-why m I ere"  
"You were born"  
He looks away.

"Your dad stole alot of gear from me. He won't pay it back. You're here as a little insentive for him to give me my money". I explain briefly.  
"I have 160 quid in me draw at home, Been savin, would. Would tha do?"  
"He owes me 50 grand."  
His eyes bulge.

"Look, I won't hurt you if you don't annoy me. I am going to take pictures of you crying and scared to show bobby. Make him hurry up with my money. If your acting is good I won't actually have to hurt you, if it isn't ill do what's necessary to make it look convincing"

He nods silently.  
"Follow me" I head off to one of the spare rooms and leave him there, the door locks on the outside so I can relax knowing where he is. I hear him cry through the door, broken and scared and possibly angry with his dad.

 

I head to the cctv room and see luke there, getting pictures of niall crying. I glance over them, you can see the fear in his eyes, his hair is ruffled, sat in the corner cuddling his knees. I almost feel sorry for the kid. Almost.

"Get these posted to bobby" I smile handing the images back, he puts them in an envelope and heads out. I hear four sets of feet leave the house and know he has taken some of the guards.

Rule number 3. Never go anywhere with out backup.

I look and see niall has fallen asleep against the radiator. Well, someone's going to have back pains in the morning.

I scoff and make my way to the dining room.

 

"Right. Payback ideas. Horan owes me 50K and owes us for the life of Zayn."  
"Shoot him. A life for a life"  
"Then I don't get my money"  
"Shoot the kid" a few 'yeahs' go around.  
"Too quick. He'll grieve and be over it in a month."  
"Pimp the kid out" alot of yeahs for that one

"I am not a rapist. And I dont a prove of them" I snap "not after Gemma" I mutter.

Everyone knows about Gemma. She's my sister. Was my sister. She was raped and bled to death. She'd be 24 now. I sigh.

"Lou what did you say about the kid shitting himself. "  
"Put him in nappies, media will love that. Irish Mafia son, aged 15, in nappies" alot of chuckles for that one.

I think for a few minutes. 

"Well. Someone get the kid some nappies."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

 

Exacly 24 hours after I visited bobby I video call him.

"Where's niall?" Is the first thing he says.  
"He's fine. Bit bruised" I grunt.  
"Has my money been transferred?"  
"Well no but-"

I cut him off

"Louis! Bring the kid and the gear" I yell. He does a moment later. Luke, Liam and Ashton in tow.

I punch niall so he falls to the floor, he screams and cries.

Ashton and liam pin him down as I take of his clothes leaving him in his boxers. He puts up an impressive fight for his size, but doesn't stand a chance when I punch him in the stomache.

"Niall! Harry you leave my boy alone!"  
"Where's my money" I ask casually, straddling nialls waist.  
"I don't have-"  
"Not good enough." I snap. I know he has the money. I remove nialls boxers and he is full on sobbing now. I get one of the nappies out of the bag and get louis to put it on him. He has little sisters he know how to, I don't. 

Niall cries even more and I can feel my non existent heart break. He curls up into a ball and begs his daddy to come get him. Snot dribbles from his nose and he cries for help. Not once have I felt remorse for anything I've done. Up till now.

"You have 12 hours to get me my money" I grunt before signalling to liam to kill the call.

"H-harry" luke says  
"Did I say you could speak to me?"  
"Harry chill. Am I taking this off the kid?" Louis asks

"No. He's going to use it. And if he takes it off he's going to have two broken arms so he can't do it again. Give him his clothes though. Take him to his room. Make sure he stays there." I snap.

I head off to my study and collapse on the sofa. Fuck! what am I doing. I pull my hair as I think about how scared the kid was. I

 

don't want to hurt him. But it's the easiest way to stop myself falling for him.

 

10 hours later the boy still hasn't been to he toilet. He's refusing to eat or drink and I can tell he's not going to last much longer.

We're sat at the dining room eating some shepherds pie and veg thing luke made. It's really nice actually.

"Niall eat" I sigh  
He shakes his head, closing his eyes.  
"Stubborn brat. Eat." I snap, slamming my fist down on the table.  
He does slowly, tears once again falling down his cheeks.  
"You aren't leaving the table until that's gone" I motion to the food on his plate and juice in a glass.

The rest of us have finished so we head to the study to look at maps and when shipments are coming in etc. (Luke stays to watch the kid)

"Harry he's making himself ill" luke says an hour later when he still hasn't been.

I stomp to the kitchen and pick him up, he shrieks but I ignore him, then dump him on the sofa in the study. I sit next to him, pulling him onto my knee and press his lower stomache, he squirms and kicks his foot out.  
"If your foot so much as touches me or my men I'll break it" - he stops.  
I press harder on his stomache until I feel it begin to soften. He cries into his hands

"Get the wipes" I laugh dryly as Ashton hands me them and a clean nappy.  
"Now babe. You are going to wear another" he shakes his head crying. "Yes you are. You won't take it off because that's what bad little boys do. And you're a good little boy. Aren't you. Yes you are." I say firmly.

I change niall, he cries the whole time, I pose for a few pictures liam takes to send to bobby before putting another nappy on him.

"H-Harry. Please. Please don' make me" he cries "ill do anything. Please. I'll- I'll- Have sex with you. Never done it before bu'. I will. Or I'll blow you. I'm good at that. Me da said I am-"

"You've given bobby a blowjob?" I ask, trying to stay clam.  
"A. A few. 'E wa drunk. 'n wanted one. Told me to"

"Take it off him lou" I mumble before heading off to bed 

 

The kid was hurt there. Now I'm hurting him. What kind of a monster am I?


	4. Chapter 4

Niall pov

I've been here for 2 days now and I miss home. I hate it. Harrys got a bit softer with me, but not a lot. For some reason he just hates me.

I'm woken up by someone opening my door.

"H-harry"

I smell the alcohol first, it's not harry. As the figure get closer to the bed slurring, I climb off the other side and run out into the hallway. The only problem being I have no clue where to go next. The man follows me so I just run. I take a left then three rights then go down some stairs another left down more stairs until I'm in the living room. I hear the foot steps following me so I crawl under the couch.

I control my breathing so he cant hear me. Make sure my feet are tucked up to my chest and wait.

I see the legs walking around and freeze.

The next thing I know the couch is lifted and im dragged out by my hair. The pain is unreal, I close my eyes but the tears still fall.

"Now blonde. Blondie. You're gon be good boy" he slurs, I recognise him as one of the guards.

He starts by taking my boxers off then his own trousers and boxers.

"Bet you're tight"  
I scream. I shout. I kick. It feels like forever but eventually harry come into the room with louis and liam, guns poised ready.

"Get off me. Help. Hel-" I shut up when I'm punched in the side of my head. Through blurry vision I seee the 3 come closer a tad then I feel the guards body collapse on top of me.

Harry rolls him off then holds my head.

 

When I wake up I'm in a kingsize bed. I try to sit up but someone pushes me to lay down. I come round properly once I've had a little nap. Suprisingly I feel better.

"Hey, how you doing? " Harry asks, I only now realise he's stroking my hair, laid next to me. I also notice I have joggers on under the duvet.

"Where. Where is e?"  
"6 feet under once liam fills the hole"  
"He's dead? You shot him, I, I saw you near the door"  
"I won't have a rapist working for me. Get some more rest babe, ill bring you some food up. Do you want a tea?" I nod a little and snuggle in.

Once harry leaves, look around the room. I'm assuming this is harrys room. Boots by the bed, skinny jeans on the chair. I open the bedside draw expecting maybe condoms and lube, I don't expect to see a hand gun. I pick it up curiously and point it at the wardrobe.

"The names Horan. Niall horan." I say as seriously as possible. Harry chooses that money to come in and my finger catches the trigger, sending a bullet flying into the wardrobe. I shriek.

"If you were aiming for me, you missed" he laughs placing the tea on the side. I go to drop the gun in the draw but harry stops me "don't drop it." I smirk that hes bothered about a few scratches.

"It's not the scratches. If you drop a recently fired gun it can go off again"

"Sorry. Didn't know" I mutter, putting it back as soflty as possibe. Louis and liam come in a second later, guns poisedat the ready.

"Niall decided to play with my gun and took a chunk out of the wardrobe" Harry laughs. They all chuckle. I pout. It doesn't help.

"Maybe you should give him shooting lessons?"louis suggests.  
"Will you?" I ask

 

Harry pov

I didn't have the heart to say no, which leads us to the training room. I hand him a gun and get him to shoot the target, I don't help him just so I can see what skill level he's at.

He misses but I expected that.

"I missed it" he sighs.  
"Well guns like these hold 12 bullets so you have another 11 you have to use" I smile.

He misses the next one before I step in. I can't handle his little deflated face.

"Hold your arm straight. No get your wrist in line with your shoulder. Use the other hand to steady your weapon. Good, try that. Hold it and release when ready"

He does and hits the target dead on. Liam didn't do that until try 14.

"Cool" he giggles.  
"Harry, liam Is saying rule number 3 is never apologie it's a sign of weakness. It's not that's rule number 1. Rule number 3 is never go anywhere unarmed." Louis claims comin in with liam, luke and Ashton. 

"You're both wrong. Rule 1 is dont go anywhere unarmed. Rule 2 is never apologise it's a sign of weakness. Rule 3 is never go anywhere with out back up." I sighs.

"How many rules are there?" Niall asks  
"30"  
"Are they written down? I wanna learn them?" Niall whines.  
"No"  
"Then how you you expect them to remember-"  
"My job is to teach each member of my team them. Come on, few more shots" I motion for niall to shoot again. I stand behind him but don't touch him. "Wrist a little higher. Perfect" he hits the target in exactly the same place and the four boys mouths drop open. I smirk.

"Thinking of recruiting him" I laugh.  
"Will you?" He beams.  
"Shooting a target is different to shooting a person niall" I sigh.  
"Please" he whines.

He ends up coming with us on the next trip. Much against my better judgement.

"If you can't be firm. Don't say anything. Gun in hand at all times and do not leave my side. Do not put down your weapon, it's the only thing keeping you alive in there. You can't hesitate with words. They'll see you're a weaker link. If one of us are shot, help if you can but don't put yourself in danger by doing so. If the person is not help able. Leave him one of us will pick him up later, we never leave a man behind. Rule 14. Do not go to the injured. Stand your ground. No apologies. No remorse. No weakness." I say as calmly as I can.

 

We head in.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pov

I knock on the door and it opens a moment later. I barge my way in and head to the kitchen.

"Don't we find him?" Niall whispers  
"I don't go to them, they come to me" I whisper as jack enters the room.

"Where's the gear" I ask, inspecting my nails.  
"In the container over on will more avenue" he replies getting a beer. Harry takes it off him and has a mouthful. He gets another one.

"Great ill send someone over for it. My money?"  
"I have half of it-"  
The nearly full beer can smacks him in the side of the head. I flinch.

"It's my sister. She needs an operation or she's gona die. Harry I can't let her die. It's 20 grand including after care"

"Okay. I'm not a monster. Pay me 10 grand and ill be in touch for the other 30. That should cover it. I'll be back in 2 weeks for another 10K" I reason.

"Thank you. Thank you so much"

I nod and we leave. 

 

Once in the car I take nialls gun and put it in my pocket.

 

Once home niall is asleep against my arm. I sigh and pick him up. He cuddles into me and he go inside.

"You like him" Louis states as I lay him in my bed. (It's comfier than the guest one!)  
"Yeah." I sigh.  
"Alot by the looks of it. He likes you. See what happens"

"Yeah alot. Too much. Too much to risk him getting hurt. I can't loose him lou" I groan.  
"Are you giving him back to horan?"  
"He called this morning to say I could keep niall if I clear his debt."

"You're clearing a 50 grand debt for a kid?"  
"I can't let him live there knowing bobby uses him for sexual favours" I argue.

"Am I living here now then?" A little voice asks.  
"Yeah. Yeah you are"  
"Me da actually sold me. To the English Mafia boss" he laughs dryly.

"Harry wants to get lunch with you tomorrow. So here's a bank card, order some clothes, phone laptop etc what ever you need." Louis says handing him a card.

"You don't have to live here. I can find you somewhere or you can and ill pay. I don't. I don't want you to try and leave and get hurt. I want you to stay but if you don't want to I understand" I say reluctantly.

"Can I kiss you" he blurts out.  
I'm taken back by the question but lean in and kiss him softly. He's never kissed before that much is obvious.

He whines and gets up onto his knees on the bed, I grab his hips and pull him closer. I open my eyes to see him focusing on the kiss. I see louis leave before he leans back, pulling me with him. I end up straddling his waist as I explore his mouth. He groans and whimpers as I leave a few love bites on the side of his neck.

"More. More. Harry. More. Please"  
I sit up and admire him spread out for me. Hair ruffled, cheeks flushed, eyes dilated, panting and hard.

"How far have you gone" I ask.  
"You've just witnessed it"  
"Okay. When, when are you 16?" I ask.  
"I'm 17. 18 next month"

I let out a breath of relief that i haven't just made out with a minor.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm 23?"  
"Nope. Can you. Can you kiss me now?"

 

I smile and do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay!!
> 
> Feedback is awesome!


End file.
